leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Korrina's Lucario
| ability= | nature=Hasty | location=Kalos | epnum=XY030 | epname=Mega Revelations!| evolution=1| firstevoep=XY030 | firstevoname=Prior to Mega Revelations! | prevonum=447| evo1num=448| firststagename=Riolu| secondstagename=Lucario| numeps1=an unknown number of| current=With Korrina | java1=N/A| enva2=Bill Rogers | java2=Kiyotaka Furushima| }} Korrina's Lucario (Japanese: コルニのルカリオ Corni's Lucario) is Korrina's main . It was often seen outside of its Poké Ball. In the anime Lucario is Korrina's first known Pokémon. They have been together ever since Korrina was a child and Lucario was a . According to Korrina, they have grown so close together that she considers the two of them soulmates. Lucario debuted alongside its in Mega Revelations!. It was first used to battle Ash's Pikachu as a part of a challenge to get 100 straight victories in a row. Although Pikachu fought hard, Lucario defeated it without taking a single hit, giving Korrina and Lucario their 99th victory. After the battle ended, Lucario and Korrina had lunch with and . During the lunch, Korrina revealed her history with Mega Evolution as the Leader of the Shalour Gym. They were interrupted by , who trapped Lucario and Pikachu in a box whilst disguised as Mega Evolution appraisers and took them away in their . Pikachu and Lucario repeatedly attempted to break out of the box with their attacks, but only ended up exhausting themselves. Using her bond with Lucario, Korrina lead Ash and his friends to where Lucario and Pikachu were being taken to. They arrived just as Lucario and Pikachu freed themselves from the box with a combination of and . Team Rocket refused to back down and they challenged Ash and Korrina to a battle. Together, Lucario and Pikachu defeated Team Rocket and sent them blasting off, giving Korrina and Lucario their 100th successive victory. Ash and his friends then decided to travel with Korrina and Lucario to Geosenge Town so that they could see Lucario's Mega-Evolved state once she obtained a Lucarionite. In The Cave of Trials!, Ash, his friends, and Korrina arrived in Geosenge Town to obtain the Lucarionite. They traveled to a cave where the stone was rumored to be held, only to be attacked by a guarding the stone. Lucario battled Blaziken in order to obtain the Lucarionite, but it proved to be no match at first due to Blaziken's strength and type advantage. After some encouragement from Ash, Korrina and Lucario regained their resolve, allowing them to immobilize Blaziken. Before the final blow could be struck, Gurkinn appeared, revealing himself to be Blaziken's Trainer, and admitted defeat. Gurkinn explained that he set the battle up as a final trial for Korrina and Lucario and told them that they had succeeded in passing it. Later, with the Lucarionite in hand, Korrina had Lucario Mega Evolve for the first time. In The Aura Storm!, after becoming Mega Lucario, Korrina and Ash decided to have another battle to test out Lucario's new strength. Due to a lack of control over its transformation, Mega Lucario eventually lost control of its new power and attacked Pikachu in a violent frenzy. Ash stepped in to protect Pikachu from further harm, but Mega Lucario continued attacking, only to be stopped by Gurkinn's Lucario. Mega Lucario eventually fainted from overexertion and was taken to the nearby Pokémon Center to get healed. Once healed, Korrina outfitted Lucario with an armband created by McGinty with the Lucarionite embedded inside. Soon after, Korrina and Gurkinn faced each other in a battle with their Mega Lucario. Gurkinn's Mega Lucario proved to be much more skilled and easily blocked Korrina's Mega Lucario's attacks with its control over Aura. Korrina's Mega Lucario eventually went berserk again, but it was still easily defeated by Gurkinn's Mega Lucario and returns to normal. Gurkinn berated Korrina and Lucario for their lack of control and ordered them to travel to Pomace Mountain in order to receive special training from a Mega Evolution specialist living there. Korrina obeyed and set off to Pomace Mountain along with Ash and his friends. In Calling from Beyond the Aura!, the group traveled to a cave, but a Team Rocket plan caused them to get separated from each other. Lucario was stuck with Ash, , , and while Korrina was stuck with and . After a day of searching for each other, Lucario's group eventually found Korrina, Clemont, and Pikachu under the attack of Team Rocket. Due to the machines Team Rocket used to power up their Pokémon, Lucario and the others suggested Korrina use Mega Evolution to make Lucario strong enough to win. Although reluctant due to the risk of Lucario going out of control again, Korrina Mega Evolved Lucario, giving it the power to easily take down Team Rocket's Pokémon. Mega Lucario began to lose control of its Mega Evolution again, causing it to go on a rampage on Ash's side. The sound of Korrina's voice allowed Mega Lucario to control its Mega-Evolved state, but once Mega Lucario sent Team Rocket blasting off, it immediately went out of control again. Mega Lucario then turned back to normal as it could no longer handle the strain of Mega Evolution again. In The Bonds of Mega Evolution!, the group arrived at Pomace Mountain. There, they met Mabel, the Mega Evolution specialist that Gurkinn had told them about earlier. To test their prowess, Mabel and her Mega faced Korrina and Mega Lucario in battle. Mabel's Mega Mawile proved to be much stronger and easily dodged all of Mega Lucario's attacks. When Mega Lucario went berserk once more, Mabel had Mega Mawile knock Mega Lucario out to revert it to its normal form. Devastated, Korrina and Lucario requested special training from Mabel, but were told to do flower arranging instead. After several more days of flower arranging, Korrina began to get tired of it and wondered when their training would finally start. Mabel approached the two and explained that the flower arranging was actually the training all along, as it was used to improve Korrina and Lucario's bond with each other. The talk was interrupted by an attack by Team Rocket, who had captured Pikachu and Mawile. Korrina Mega Evolved Lucario, but Team Rocket used a strategy to prevent it from getting any moves in. Mega Lucario eventually lost control once again but was still unable to take down Team Rocket. Using the advice Mabel gave her, Korrina stepped in and reminded Mega Lucario about what their training was for. This allowed Lucario to finally gain control of its Mega Evolution. Mega Lucario freed Pikachu and Mawile from their cages and teamed up with them to defeat Team Rocket. Lucario was revealed to have learned as well and used its new move to send Team Rocket blasting off. The next day, Korrina and Lucario said their goodbyes to Ash and his friends and looked forward to their upcoming Gym challenge later. It appeared in Ash's flashback in Summer of Discovery!. Lucario reappeared in Origins of Mega Evolution!, when Ash and his friends arrived in Shalour City. It was used to battle Team Rocket, who were trying to steal a scroll they believed to contain the secret to Mega Evolution from the Tower of Mastery. After Mega Evolving, Lucario sends them blasting off and gets the scroll back in the process. In the next episode, Lucario was the final Pokémon used by Korrina during her Gym with Ash. As Ash had already defeated her and without losing any of his own Pokémon, Korrina immediately Mega Evolved her Lucario, who then proceeded to take out Ash's Fletchinder and with little trouble. Ash then chose to use Pikachu, who was ready to battle Mega Lucario once again. After a fierce battle, in which both sides gave everything they had, Pikachu was eventually able to defeat the Aura Pokémon with a , winning the battle for Ash and earning him the . Lucario reappeared in Clemont's flashback in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. Lucario made a brief appearance in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, where it watched the Gloire City Pokémon Showcase Master Class alongside Korrina and Gurkinn. During the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, Lucario was shown battling Alain's Mega Charizard X at the Shalour Gym, as a Mega Lucario. At the end of A Diamond in the Rough!, the outcome of that battle was revealed; Charizard emerged as the victor and thus earning Alain his eighth Badge, as well as qualification for the Lumiose Conference. It appeared in A Towering Takeover!, where it seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with Korrina. It also appeared in a flashback in the following episode. Lucario reappeared alongside its Trainer in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where they were among those who assisted Ash, his friends, and Alain in defeating the Giant Rock that threatened to destroy Kalos. It reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Personality and characteristics Due to Lucario spending so much time with Korrina since it was a Riolu, their bond is very close and strong. During battle, Lucario was shown to be very fast and strong, being able to defeat Ash's Pikachu with hardly any trouble in their first match. Prior to The Bonds of Mega Evolution!, when Lucario would Mega Evolve, it had trouble controlling it and went berserk until Mabel trained Korrina to handle Lucario's Mega Evolution. It has shown to be quite friendly to others. Moves used mod 8}}|0=Lucario Swords Dance|1=Lucario Bone Rush|2=Lucario Power-Up Punch|3=Lucario Metal Sound|4=Mega Lucario Aura Sphere|5=Mega Lucario Bone Rush|6=Mega Lucario Power-Up Punch|7=Mega Lucario Metal Sound}}.png|Using mod 8}}|0=Swords Dance|1=Bone Rush|2=Power-Up Punch|3=Metal Sound|4=Aura Sphere as Mega Lucario|5=Bone Rush as Mega Lucario|6=Power-Up Punch as Mega Lucario|7=Metal Sound as Mega Lucario}}}} In the games Korrina initially has two Lucario. One of them approaches the player on after he takes a liking to the 's Aura. Korrina uses both of them to battle the player at Geosenge Town, while none of them are used in the Gym. Both of them later appear on top of the Tower of Mastery alongside their Trainer, with the Lucario that took a liking to the player temporarily joins their team for the battle. After being defeated, Korrina gives this Lucario to the player. Korrina's other Lucario is later used on her Battle Chateau team after the player defeats the Elite Four. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Lucario is Korrina's only known Pokémon. She has had him ever since he was a Riolu, where he trained with Korrina and even helped obtain the Lucarionite that would be used to Mega Evolve him once he evolved. Lucario first debuted in The Aegislash Agenda, where Korrina sent him out to help retrieve his stolen Kangaskhanite from Celosia. Upon revealing herself, Korrina had Lucario Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario and sent him off to attack Celosia's . With his Aura, Lucario prevented Celosia's Aegislash from controlling X and his friends' minds. Lucario distracted Aegislash long enough for the Kangaskhanite to be retrieved, allowing X to Mega Evolve Li'l Kanga into Mega . Together with Kanga and Li'l Kanga, Lucario defeated Aegislash, forcing Celosia to escape as she knew she cannot defeat two Mega-Evolved Pokémon simultaneously. At the Tower of Mastery, Lucario Mega Evolved to battle a that began attacking the place. Korrina quickly realized that the Trevenant was not wild, but its Trainer wasn't in the area, meaning that the Trevenant was only a distraction. The Trainer was revealed to be Essentia, who kept Korrina away so that she could interrogate Gurkinn about the secrets of Mega Evolution. Once Korrina went down to help her grandfather, Lucario teamed up with Gurkinn's Mega to defeat Essentia. Essentia attempted to take the tower by covering it in Trevenant's roots, but Gurkinn decided to destroy the tower to make sure the secrets of Mega Evolution did not fall into the hands of Team Flare. Korrina and Gurkin had Lucario and Heracross activate the Tower of Mastery's self-destruction switch by destroying the Mega Lucario statue, causing the tower to collapse in on itself. Lucario later helps save a wild from a thief alongside Gurkinn's Heracross and Diantha's . In Changing Gengar, Korrina and her Lucario, along with Diantha and her Gardevoir, joined X and his friends to battle Team Flare on while they started their operation to transport the dormant Xerneas to their base. After being briefly distracted by the arrival of Malva, Korrina and Lucario started pursuing Celosia, who was in charge of transporting . Korrina Mega Evolved Lucario and engaged in yet another battle against Celosia's Aegislash, repeatedly punching it. At first, Celosia mocked Korrina on using the same battling style as during their first battle in Santalune City. However, as the battle ended in a draw, Celosia noticed that during the fight, Lucario had used his Aura to undo Aegislash's mind control on the citizens of Vaniville Town held hostage by Team Flare and used to transport Xerneas. Unfortunately, due to Lucario being defeated too, he was unable to defend Korrina from Celosia's , which then attacked her from behind, giving her opponent the chance to steal her Key Stone. In Xerneas Gives, when faced off against Celosia again, Lucario was called on to assist her in the battle. With his Aura, Lucario prevented Celosia's Aegislash from controlling Shauna's mind. Once Celosia's was defeated, Lucario came down and attacked Celosia and Aegislash with a - combination, defeating them at the same time. Personality and characteristics Lucario is a strong battler and can adapt well to bad situaions, such as fighting against s. It also learns from past battles, shown when it learned to better combat Ghost types in the future. Lucario never hesitates to protect others, willing to go up against bad odds to save people and Pokémon. It shares a strong bond with its Trainer, as the two have been with each other since Korrina was young. Using its Aura Lucario can prevent mind control of itself and those around it. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Mega Lucario Power-Up Punch|1=Mega Lucario Bullet Punch|2=Lucario Foresight Aura Sphere|3=Mega Lucario Aura Sphere|4=Riolu Bone Rush}} Adventures.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Power-Up Punch as Mega Lucario|1=Bullet Punch as Mega Lucario|2=Foresight and Aura Sphere|3=Aura Sphere as Mega Lucario|4=Bone Rush as a Riolu}}}} Trivia * In Pokémon Adventures Lucario was shown to know as a Riolu before it evolved, despite Riolu being unable to learn it. Related articles Category:Gym Leaders' Pokémon Category:X and Y characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon with manga move errors es:Lucario de Korrina/Corelia fr:Lucario de Cornélia it:Lucario di Ornella zh:可爾妮的路卡利歐